My Soulmate
by Pricat
Summary: Ozzie is sad aboutlosing his wife Jade. But when he rescues a female opossum called Fizas, he falls in love but Heather isn't pleased.Will love prevail? Find out.


My soul mate.

By Pricat.

It was nighttime at the hedge. Verne and the others were asleep in the log except for Ozzie. He was still awake. He was thinking about Jade his late wife. She had been struck by illness but nothing could cure what she had. He wanted to give anything to bring her back but he couldn't. Heather was only a baby when it happened but as she got older, she knew this. Suddenly he heard somebody scream for help. It was coming from the back yard near the hedge. He then went to check it out. A female opossum had been foraging for food but a human had caught her. He then decided to help. He then scared the humans off. She smiled at him. "Hi I'm Fizas. Thanks for helping me. What's your name? " She told him. "I'm Ozzie Shatner. Come with me." He said to her as he brought her over the hedge into his home.

This amazed her. "It's really beautiful here. I like it. Tell me do you have any kids?" she asked him. "Yes I do. I've a daughter. She's a rebellious teenager but she's a great kid. She's sixteen." He told her sadly. Fizas noticed this and wondered what was wrong. "It's just talking about Heather makes me think about my late wife Jade. She died of an illness. I'm sorry." He said. She put an arm around him. "Hey it's okay. Just let it all out. It'll make you feel better." She told him. He then cried into her fur. "I'm sorry. I get so emotional when I think of her." He told her. They then went into the log. He realised she and him had lots in common especially when it came to William Shatner. He felt love flowing through his heart after so long.

But he was worried about what the others would think especially heather. In the morning they walked out of the log and got some breakfast. R.J was watching this. He felt happy for Ozzie but wondered what the others would say. Heather saw them together and was upset. "I can't believe you'd do something like this." She yelled as she ran off. There were tears in her eyes. She then went to the lake to think things over. R.J knew she was sad but he wanted to talk to her. She was playing her guitar angrily. She then saw him approach and began to freak out but she stopped when she saw the look in his eyes. "I just want to talk to you. I know seeing your Dad with another woman hurts but he's really happy. Isn't that what you want for him?" he said gently to her. "Yes but I thought he never would. But when I saw him with her, it hurt so badly. He was betraying the memory of my mother by that. He doesn't even want to talk about her anymore." She told him unhappily. He then decided to leave her alone for a while. Suddenly she was sucked into the darkness. A female opossum then appeared and suddenly they were in a garden full of beauty and light. Heather recognised her from a family portrait. "Mom?" she asked her. "Yes honey, it's me. I know it feels bad seeing your father with someone other than me but you've got to move on honey. Besides I'll always be in your heart." She said to her. Heather then found herself back at the lake. "I've got to find Dad. He needs to hear what I've got to say." She told herself as she ran back to the log. She found her Dad and his fiancé in the living room. Ozzie sighed wearily as he saw her come in. "Fizas could you excuse me for a minute?" he told her. "Sure. Go ahead. The two of you need to talk." She said.

"Wait Dad we don't have to leave the room. I've been doing some thinking about this and I decided you could be with whomever you want. It doesn't bother me anymore not since I saw Mom today. She said it was okay." She told him. Happiness blazed in his eyes as he heard this. "Thank you honey. Now we can be a family again." He said as he hugged her. Fizas smiled at this warmly. "So you're Heather. You don't look that rebellious to me. You seem nice. I can't wait to get to know you." She told her. Heather laughed at this.

Later that night , they were looking at the stars in the sky. Heather felt happy because not only did she have a Dad but now she had a Mom. Someone she could talk to when she needed advice or to stop Ozzie from embarrassing her. She felt happy and knew she'd always be loved, no matter what.


End file.
